Nitro's Revenge
by Victoria Mazerelli
Summary: Carbine's dead, and Throttle has a dark secret that the gang doesn't know about. Can a new face at the garage help him get through his pain?


Nitro's Revenge: Part 1  
  
Legal Junk: I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars (character's or locations or other stuff). I am just a fan. I do however own the character Elva.  
  
"Now this is the life, ain't it bros?" Vinnie said as he and the other biker mice got ready to sit in front of the tube at the Last Chance Garage, with three trays full of hotdogs and root beer, to watch the baseball game.  
  
"You said it Vinnie. Hey, have either of you seen Charley-girl? It ain't like her to miss watching the first game of the season with us." Modo said, a note of concern in his voice.  
  
"She went to pick up a friend of her's from the airport." Throttle answered nonchalantly. Vinnie looked at Throttle, suspicion and jealousy running through his mind. "She told me yesterday after she fixed the muffler on my bike. I just forgot to tell you guys." Throttle said, relieving Vinnie of his jealous and suspicious thoughts.  
  
"Come on bros the game is about to start." Modo yelled at the two of them from the spot on the couch where he was sitting.  
  
???  
  
It was late when Charley and her friend got back from the airport. Throttle, Vinnie and Modo had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her. When Charley entered the living room she saw that Vinnie had fallen asleep still holding a hotdog in his right hand and Throttle and Modo, each, were holding an empty root beer bottle.  
  
"Of all the times to not have a camera." Charley whispered to herself as she walked over to the couch, to wake the three sleeping mice from their slumber. "Hey sleepy heads, it's time for bed. I'm pretty sure that it would be more comfortable to sleep in a bed than on the couch."  
  
"In that case, can I sleep in your bed sweetheart?" Yawned Vinnie as he and the other mice woke up.  
  
"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Vinnie. Other wise I would have had to have slapped you for even thinking that. Now get up and clean up you're mess. I would like to not have to introduce you guys to my friend in a pigsty." Charley said, as she began to help them clean up the mess they made when watching the ball game.  
  
It took the four of them only minutes to clean up the mess. Once they had finished Charley went upstairs to get her friend. "I wonder why Charley-girl is acting so weird about us meeting her friend?" Modo asked, no one in particular.  
  
"Guys I would like you to meet my best friend from high school, Elva Mazerelli." Charley said, as if to partially answer Modo's question, when she and Elva came down the stairs. "Elva these are the Biker Mice from Mars. This is Modo, Vinnie, and Throttle." Charley said introducing the mice to her friend. As she said their names they each said hello to Elva.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you. Charley told me so much about you three while we were driving back from the airport." Elva said in a very polite low voice. "I'm sorry I kept her out so late, but my flight was late arriving at the airport."  
  
"That's ok ma'am." Vinnie and Modo said at the same time. Throttle on the other hand just stood there starring at Elva. Never, in the six years that he and the other biker mice had been on Earth, had Throttle seen such a beautiful human woman.  
  
"Hey Throttle, are you ok?" Vinnie asked Throttle under his breadth. He was a little concerned because he had never seen Throttle just stand there and stare at some one before.  
  
"I think Throttle's still a little tired. Why don't you guys head home and get some rest ok?" Charley said, sharing Vinnie's concern about Throttle's strange behavior. "Good night guys."  
  
"Night Charley." Vinnie and Modo said as Modo led Throttle to the garage and over to his bike.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, how's about a good night kiss for your mucho macho mouse- o?" Vinnie asked Charley, a sly look in his eyes.  
  
"How about no? Is no good for you, Vincent?" Charley responded coolly. "Ouch. Why do you have to hurt yourself by denying yourself this amazingly handsome mouse?" Vinnie said, taking Charley's hand in his own and holding it to his chest.  
  
"Good Night Vincent." Charley said through gritted teeth as she pushed Vinnie out the door and into the garage.  
  
???  
  
Back at the scoreboard.  
  
"Yo, Throttle, what happened to you back there? It's not like you to just stand around like a statue and not say anything." Vinnie said as he sat down beside Throttle on the top of the scoreboard. A concerned looking Modo shortly joined them.  
  
"I'm fine Vinnie honestly. I was just a little tired, like Charley said." Throttle said, but the tone of his voice told Vinnie and Modo differently.  
  
"Are you sure that you're ok bro?" Modo asked, his facial features etched with worry.  
  
"Should I go back to the garage and ask Charley-girl for the thermometer. 'Cause you were looking kind of sickly back there."  
  
"No Modo. I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all." Throttle said, this time a little more convincingly. "You guys go a head and hit the sack I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"You sure 'bout that bro?" Vinnie and Modo asked, in unison, as they got up and began to head for bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
Vinnie and Modo reluctantly went inside, like Throttle had asked them to. But neither could tear their minds away from the concern they felt. So, they went outside to sit on the bleachers and talk.  
  
"You think Throttle was telling the truth. I mean about being tired and all." Modo asked Vinnie as they sat on the bleachers and stared up at the top of the score board, where Throttle was sitting and starring up at the stars.  
  
"I don't think so. He was probably tired of us asking him if he was all right, but other than that no. He's got something on his mind, and what ever it is it's really getting to him." Vinnie said.  
  
"Do you think it still bothers him? I mean it was two years ago, but do you think he still blames himself?" Modo asked Vinnie.  
  
"Does what still bother him?" Vinnie asked. Part of him knew what Modo was talking about, but he was afraid to say it. They had sworn never to speak of it again for Throttle's sake, but he knew that it would come up again. He was just glad Throttle wasn't there to hear them.  
  
"What Karbunkle did to Carbine. The fact that he had to kill her before she destroyed us all." Modo said painfully.  
  
"I don't think it's that." Vinnie said, although deep down inside part of him thought that that was the case.  
  
???  
  
Back at the Last Chance.  
  
"So, Charley, how's life been treating you?" Elva asked as she and Charley sat at the small kitchen table drinking coffee.  
  
"Well let's see. I'm friends with three Martian mice, one of whom is constantly trying to make passes at me, and I've helped save the world a few times. You?" Charley said a small smile on her face.  
  
"Noting that exciting. But I did open up my own business. It's a chain of supermarkets that sell nothing but organic food."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"So, tell me some more about your friends."  
  
"They are a more interesting topic than our dull and dreary lives aren't they?" Both friends started to laugh when Charley said this. "Well I'll tell you what I can. I mean, it is their lives after all."  
  
"Don't worry you don't have to tell me anything to personal. I just want to know a little about them so that I might be able to talk to them about something other than the weather."  
  
"Fair enough. I'll give you the cliff notes version of what I know about them ok? So, who do you want to know about first?"  
  
"How about the one with the eye patch?"  
  
"That's Modo. He may look a little intimidating, but he's actually a big ol' teddy bear inside. He lost his left eye and right arm during a war on his home planet, he quotes his mother a lot and he's pretty good with kids."  
  
"Does he have any of his own?"  
  
"No, but if he did he would give them the world."  
  
"Why can't human guys be like that?"  
  
"I don't know. Any more questions about Modo or should we move on?"  
  
"Let's move on to the one that you were about ready to kill. The white one."  
  
"Oh Vinnie. What can I say about Vinnie? Well I can tell you a few basic things about him. First he's got a really huge ego. Second he loves anything that is dangerous, he thinks the word fun and the word dangerous are synonyms. Third he was a cute baby. And last but not least he loves women."  
  
"Especially you huh, Charley?" Elva teased.  
  
"Unfortunately." Charley said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"Ok let's move on. Next topic, tell me about Throttle."  
  
"Well he is the only one who's name you seem to be able to remember. Other than that there is not much else I can say about Throttle that wouldn't require his written permission. He's pretty quiet and tends to keep to himself most of the time."  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"What?!?" Charley said a little surprised at her friend's question.  
  
"Well I'm just trying to find something I might be able to talk to him about." Elva said quickly. Charley settled down a bit when she said this.  
  
"What ever you do, do not bring up that topic."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wouldn't feel right telling you. Just don't bring it up ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm beat. I guess it's time to hit the hay. I'll see you in the morning ok Elva?" Charley said as she got up from her chair and proceeded to climb the stairs and head for bed.  
  
"Good night." Elva said as she did the same.  
  
???  
  
On top of the scoreboard.  
  
"Please forgive me Carbine. I never meant to hurt you. I only did what I did to stop Limburger from taking over Mars and Earth. I feel so guilty. First I do what I did to you and then I go and stare at Charley-girl's friend the way I did. I'm a horrible mouse. Can you ever forgive me, Carbine? Please forgive me." Throttle quietly sobbed as he sat under the stars. Throttle lowered his head, buried his face in his hands and began to cry. The events of those fateful days two years ago, the last days of Carbine's life, flashed by before him, the sounds echoing in his ears, the memories flooding his senses.  
  
"Carbine! Look out behind you!" Throttle yelled as he attempted to warn Carbine that Grease Pit was behind her and fight off a Plutarkian, at the same time. Just a few feet in front of him Grease Pit took Carbine by surprise and carried her off. Throttle attempted to chase after them, but the Plutarkian he was fighting tackled him from behind, bringing him to the ground with a resounding thud. Throttle's head hit the ground so hard, upon impact, that he was knocked unconscious. When he came through Throttle found himself strapped to an upright table in Karbunkle's lab. On the other side of the lab Karbunkle was performing experiments on Carbine's still body. Karbunkle turned to check on throttle to see if he was still unconscious. To his delight Throttle was conscious and attempting to break free of his restraints. "Ah, I see you have decided to finally join us. How nice, I was afraid you were going to miss all of the fun." Karbunkle said, a sinister smile crossing his face. "You sick twisted bastard! What the hell are you doing to Carbine?!?" Throttle yelled at Karbunkle through gritted teeth as he tried to break free from his restraints.  
  
"Throttle, bro you've been up here all night and day. Are you ok?" Vinnie asked Throttle, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Vincent." Throttle said a little disoriented.  
  
"Throttle you've been up here all night and day. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I must of fallen asleep. I'll be ok." Throttle told Vinnie, trying to reassure his bro that he was all right.  
  
"If you say so. Charley-girl told me to let you know that lunch is ready, and to come to the garage when you're ready." Vinnie said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Just give me a sec. I'll ride down to the garage with you." Throttle said looking at the watch Charley had given him for his birthday, last year.  
  
"Ok, but we gotta hurry. Modo's there and we both know how big his appetite can be." Vinnie joked.  
  
???  
  
After lunch Charley headed out to the garage to fix a car that was brought in earlier that day. Vinnie and Modo sat in front of the TV and fought over the remote, while Throttle went up to the roof to be alone and finish his thinking. Not knowing what else to do Elva sat on the couch with Vinnie and Modo. Elva was able to talk them into giving her the remote and after finding a show that they all liked the three of them sat on the couch quietly vegging out in front of the TV.  
  
Throttle sat on the roof of the Last Chance Garage and started to go over everything that had happened to him since he came to Earth. He was halfway through his fourth year on Earth when he heard some one come up the ladder, behind him. He figured that if he ignored whom ever it was that they would go away, but he wouldn't be that lucky.  
  
"Throttle?" Called a soft feminine voice. Throttle knew almost instantly that it was Elva. She was the last person he wanted to see him like this, especially since she didn't even know him all that much. "Throttle, is everything ok?" Came Elva's voice again, this time tainted with concern.  
  
"Hey. Everything's just fine. What's up?" Throttle said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, as he turned his head to look at her. She's even more beautiful in the daylight. Throttle thought to himself as Elva sat down beside him on the roof and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"Nothing. I was just sitting on the couch watching TV with your brothers when I noticed that you weren't around. I thought you had left, but your bike was still here. Modo told me to try the roof. I'll have to let him know that he was right." Elva said gazing at Throttle.  
  
"They're not really my brothers." Throttle said, not looking at her. Elva gave him a confused look, not quite understanding what he was saying. "Vinnie and Modo they're my bros, but not my biological brothers." He said still starring off into the horizon.  
  
"Oh." Elva said feeling stupid that she hadn't thought to ask Charley if the three of them were related the night before. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"I haven't seen you remove your glasses, not once since I've meet you. Is it some kind of fashion statement or something?" Elva asked hopping that she didn't insult Throttle by asking that question.  
  
"No they're not a fashion statement. They're so I can see. I was blinded during a fight against the Plutarkians, back on Mars." Throttle said.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Elva said feeling as if she was putting her foot deeper in her mouth with every word she said.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Ms. Mazerelli." Throttle said looking at the woman sitting beside him for the first time, since she sat next to him on the roof.  
  
"Please call me Elva." She said a bit bashfully.  
  
"You got it Elva-ma'am." Throttle said flashing her a smile.  
  
He's got an attractive smile for a mouse. Elva thought to herself as she laid her hand on the side of Throttle's face. Throttle felt like sparks of electricity were shooting through his cheek when Elva touched it. He leaned his head in closer to Elva's and was about to kiss her when he heard Modo call him.  
  
"Throttle, get you're tail down here! I need your help." Modo yelled from the bottom of the ladder as he tried to keep Charley from bashing Vinnie's scull in with a monkey wrench, after he had made a crude comment.  
  
"I'll be right down." Throttle yelled over his shoulder at the ladder. He turned back to face Elva. "I'm sorry for that Elva-ma'am." He said to her as he stood up to go and help Modo.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Elva asked as she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. Throttle turned to face her and looked into her pale blue eyes. He pushed a strand of her flowing jet-black hair out of her face and quickly kissed her on the lips.  
  
"That." Throttle said in a low voice as he quickly turned and head down the ladder, leaving Elva alone on the roof in shock. "Whoa! What's going on here?!?" Throttle exclaimed when he got down the ladder and saw Modo trying to keep Vinnie from getting his brains splattered on to the wall.  
  
"Vinnie made a comment 'bout Charley-girl's back side and then grabbed it. Next thing I know she's chasin' 'im 'round the garage threatenin' to 'put him out of his misery'." Modo explained to Throttle as he attempted to pry the monkey wrench out of Charley's hand.  
  
"Vincent did what?!?" Throttle said glaring at Vinnie.  
  
"It was just a little joke. How was I supposed to know that Charley- sweetheart was going to take it so." Vinnie sentence was cut short as he ducked out of the way of the monkey wrench, that just moments before was in Charley's hand, that went zooming past his head. "Hey! Watch it sweetheart. You nearly took off this gorgeous head of mine. Luckily you missed."  
  
"Lucky for you maybe." Charley said through clenched teeth as she turned on her heels and headed back to finish working on the car, that she had been in the middle of repairing.  
  
"I think we had better leave. Before Vinnie gives Charley-girl another reason to chuck tools at him." Throttle said as he picked the monkey wrench up off the floor.  
  
"I agree." Said Modo as he and the other mice headed for the door that led to the garage. "Besides next time she might not miss." He added as a warning to Vinnie. When they got out to the garage Vinnie took the monkey wrench out of Throttle's hand, walked over to Charley and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want know, Vinnie, a knee to the groin?" Charley asked, her cheeks flushed from anger.  
  
"No. I just wanted to return your tool, and to say that I'm sorry." Vinnie said to Charley. He handed her the monkey wrench and walked ver to his bike looking defeated. Charley stood there and watched him speechlessly as he got on his bike and drove off.  
  
"I'll go see if he's ok." Throttle said as he got on his bike and followed after Vinnie.  
  
"You know he really likes you Charley-darlin'. He just don't know how to say it to you. And when he saw that he had gone and gotten you really mad like that, it was like somebody went and slapped him in the face. He didn't mean to hurt you or nothin' he was just goofin' 'round." Modo said as he sat on his bike and put his helmet on.  
  
"Modo, can you tell Vinnie something for me?" Charley asked him before he had a chance to even start his bike up. Modo turned to her and nodded. "Please tell him that I'm sorry for losing my temper with him, and that. and that I. that I'm sorry for almost taking his head off with the monkey wrench." Charley said, unable to say the words that she wanted to say. The words that were buried deep down inside of her with no way out.  
  
"Will do." Modo said as he pulled out of the garage and headed in the direction that he saw Vinnie and Throttle go in. 


End file.
